poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Back at the Mysterious Tower/Riku became a Keyblade Master
This is the scene where Riku becomes a Keyblade Master in Ryan's and Meg's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance. Mickey: Riku! Francisco De La Cruz: Ryan! Meg! sits up suddenly Riku (calling): Sora! Ryan and Meg: Sora! Sora: Hey, Donald! Come on, you're hogging it all! (Behind him, Sora sits at a table filled with desserts) Donald Duck: Aw, calm down, Sora and Ryan, and drink your tea. Goofy: Gawrsh, it sure is yummy! Crash Bandicoot: Yeah. Want a cupcake, Lea? Riku: Hey! (Sora turns around, wearing a party hat and fake mustache glasses. He takes them off and greets his friend) Sora: Riku... You're safe! Riku! (He jumps onto Riku and laughs) Riku: Wait, haven't we got this backwards? And why are you having a tea party? Sora: You're safe, Riku! Ryan and Meg too. Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, we are safe. (They hugs them again) Riku: Ah, never mind. You okay? Feeling all right? Sora: Yeah, I've never been better. I was watching what was going on in my dream. And I could hear your voice the whole time. Thanks, Riku. Thanks, everybody! Ryan F-Freeman: Might be a long nap. I hope we passed. (Everyone smiles happily) Sora: Oh yeah! Did we pass the test? (Yen Sid nods) Yen Sid: You performed truly admirably, both of you. (They push each other off the ground, knocking a chair aside, and they present themselves front of Yen Sid's desk) Yen Sid: More than anything, I am grateful to have you both back from Xehanort's deception unharmed. And I am grateful to Lea, whose spontaneous actions turned the tides. I am also deeply sorry, for failing to percieve the danger and throwing you headlong into a perilous test. This experience has revealed many hidden truths, and we must gird ourselves for the great clash with darkness that lies before us. I believe we need a new Keyblade Master, one with a new kind of power. Sora and Riku, you both deserve the honor. However, one of you braved the realm of sleep again to unlock the final Keyhole and save a friend. Riku, Ryan and Meg, I name you our new true Keyblade Masters. Sora (excited): Way to go, Riku! Conaria Lacey: Well done, Ryan and Meg! places a hand on Riku's shoulder and laughs) Riku: Y-yeah? Sora: I knew you were gonna pass with flying colors. This is just so awesome! Goofy: Gee, Sora, you're kinda acting like it's you that passed. Crash Bandicoot: Ryan and Meg are now Keyblade masters. Donald Duck: I told ya Sora still needed some practice. Sora: Hey. Riku: Really? I'm a Keyblade Master? Cody Fairbrother: Yeah. So much for me as a Keyblade Master. (Mickey, Donald, and Goofy walk over to them) Mickey Mouse: Congratulations, Riku! You too, Ryan and Meg. (Mickey holds out a hand and Riku shakes it) Riku: Thank you, Mickey. I owe it to my friends. (Sora laughs) Lea: Ah, I'll catch up with ya in no time flat. Sora: What? You wanna be a Keyblade Master? Lea: Yeah. I mean, I came here to learn how to wield one. Sora & Riku: YOU!? Lea: Hey, thanks for the vote of confidence. You know, I was gonna come swooping in, Keyblade in hand! But I just couldn't get mine to materialize. Must be in the snap of the wrist or something. (He holds his hand out and a fiery Keyblade flashes into his hand, surprising him) Everyone: WHOA! [[Category:Transcripts] Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer